


Golden Girl

by sylvuswrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Avengers Tower, DOMESTICITY AT ITS FINEST, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA sucks, Idiots in Love, Idk i will think of more later lmao, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro is very much alive, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Reader Has Powers, lowkey slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvuswrites/pseuds/sylvuswrites
Summary: (Set after the events of (Civil War)Being the prime experiment of HYDRA meant that you were left to rot at the needles of insane scientists; being poked and prodded to give you unique abilities. Fortunately however, SHIELD found you and relocated you to the Avengers Tower.But will you fit into this new dysfunctional family? Will you become the agent you once hoped to be? And most importantly, will the genius Peter Parker ever want to be more than just friends?
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. One / Stark's Bed and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fic on here and I am really excited to share this with all of you!! This is a little short, but the next few chapters will have much more in store. I really hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> A little timeline context: This is set two or so years after Civil War, making it 2018. Civil War happened but the Sokovia Accords weren't passed so the Avengers remained and acted as 'consultants' to SHIELD. Also for the sake of the story, HYDRA remained active underground but was finally defeated at this point in time.
> 
> | Y/n - Your name | Y/l/n - Your last name |

“As you all know, HYDRA has finally fallen,” turning to face the residents of the tower, Nick Fury bore a stoic expression, “and as a result, the locations of many HYDRA facilities have been served to us on a silver platter. Naturally, many of my agents have successfully shut them down. However, we have run into a problem with one of them here in New York.”

Tony looked at Fury, casting him a bored glance. “And that would be...?” 

“That you’re impatient as ever Stark. Don’t interrupt me again during this meeting, I simply do not have the time to deal with your bubbly self today.” With a raised brow, Fury implored Tony’s gaze with a flat face.

“As I was saying, there was a facility harbouring an issue in the form of a teenage girl,” finally catching the attention of everyone in the room, Fury continued, “When my men arrived, we found a few scientists protecting an underground cellar of sorts. So, after arresting them, we were quite surprised to find a young girl unconscious and suspended in the air, floating.”

“Floating? We talking Blair Witch floating? Or just the casual floating on a Tuesday afternoon?” Sam inquired, earning a swift kick in the shin from Natasha.

“I will elect to ignore that Wilson,” with a stern brow, Fury sat down at the head of the table, “but it appears that she is in a state of _selective _consciousness. I’m not entirely sure what that is, but it’s what Fitz and Simmons like to call it.” Nick shrugged, “The girl tends to mutter little nothings into the air before exhibiting a unique ability every time we try to wake her. This golden barrier she’s encased in, is practically impenetrable. So that’s why we need your assistance Miss Maximoff. We were hoping you could help us resolve this issue.”__

____

With a complacent face, Tony raised a mocking hand, “Interrupting again Fury, but why are we all here? If you just need Sabrina the teenage witch to play nice with super sleeping beauty, what’s it got to do with the rest of us? Last time I checked, meetings involve those who are, well…involved.”

____

“Because Stark, a team of my finest agents are currently flying over here on an aircraft that expects a nice little welcoming in the form of an open helipad, to greet you _all _. So, if you could fix that up for them, it would be much appreciated.”__

______ _ _

With a quick eye roll, Tony called out to his artificial intelligence, “Hey Fri, be a darling and revert the walkway to the helipad, thanks.”

______ _ _

“Of course, sir, right on it.”

______ _ _

Smug and happy to have not lifted a single finger, Tony batted his eyelashes at Fury, “As you were saying…”

______ _ _

“They also have our mystery girl as a passenger, and we think it’s best that she stays here during recovery.”

______ _ _

“Here?!” Tony shot out of his seat, eyebrows raised high, “Are you kidding me Fury? You didn’t think it wise to even ask me if she could stay here?”

______ _ _

“That’s why I’m telling you. And don’t pretend that money is an issue here.”

______ _ _

“Well my safety is!” Letting out an amused huff, Tony fell back in his chair in disbelief. “Riddle me this eyepatch, why on earth is a potentially dangerous girl booking a stay here at the Avengers tower? Sure, Point Break here eats danger for breakfast, and sure the Russian spy who gets territorial over Nutella lives here, but I don’t think I can bear to add a floating, golden, _selectively unconscious _, possible HYDRA agent into the mix. We don’t even know what she can do! Here, let me ask you some important questions. What are her powers? Does she have the urge to set the world on fire? Is she a mass murderer intent on killing me? Does she have people skills?”__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Barely bemused by Tony’s sarcasm, Nick answered nonchalantly, “I wouldn't be too concerned with her alignment. We have sensible reason to believe that she is the missing daughter of two SHIELD agents, a kid that would have gone on to graduate her SHIELD training last year. If it is her, worse case scenario is that she has trauma pertaining to a degree of amnesia and is hesitant to co-operate; if that's the case, stick with steering her in a direction far from villainous or just back to being a normal teenager before any training. And Stark...might I point out that at least _seven _people in this room have already tried to kill you. At least this girl hasn’t.”__

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“So you want to give her the opportunity to?!” Whilst Stark’s eyes where threatening to pop out from the ridiculousness of it all, Bucky and Sam shared a glance that clearly said ‘Yes.’

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

Nick took a deep breath, sighing and closing his eyes before continuing to reason, “I understand that this isn’t extremely conventional, if at all Stark. In all honesty, I was going to ship her off with the team bringing her here; but they simply do not have the time or resources to rehabilitate a young girl with powers we can’t even comprehend. This could be the makings of a great superhero. Think about the potential Stark.” 

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“I am thinking. I’m thinking that this so-called _potential _, is incredibly threatening to this highly dysfunctional and also strangely functional team!”__

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

“But this place, and this team, has the potential to help this girl grow in a safe space. By staying here, Banner could help us understand her powers, Romanoff could train her to be the great agent she was going to be, the Maximoff’s could teach her control, and maybe even Parker could offer her friendship. If we're right, then she lost her home Tony, for two _years _. All I want is for you to give her a chance.”__

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Thinking it over again, Tony collapsed into his chair, resting his head in his hands. “What do you guys think about this? Honest opinions go.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Peter answered first, “Mister Stark, I think that we should give her a chance. I mean look at me now. Once you found me, I was just ‘some kid in cheap goggles and pyjamas’, but now I’m working my way up to being an Avenger and living here full time.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re still a kid, _kid _. Next.”__

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sure, why not?” Bucky piped up, “Like Fury said, if you’re willing to house several people who have already attempted to murder you, why not take a gamble and see if she can be the eighth?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That’s not what I-”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Quick to interrupt, Sam spoke up, “I bet Fifty bucks that Tony’s gonna end up just like those dads who have to put up with the new cat; always going on about how much they hate them, and then boom, you find him feeding, hugging, and caring for the damn thing a day later.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Nodding in agreement, chatter began to fill the room, everyone trying to place bets on Sam’s wager.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay! That’s enough!” Tony shouted, only to be acutely ignored.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“FINE! SHE CAN STAY! But I’m only doing this to prove you all wrong. Five thousand on me not being a cat dad.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Cool, I can’t wait to be rich by the end of this month.” Sam chuckled.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Whilst everyone finished their ramblings, Thor decided to finally share, “Would this be a good time to mention that my dear brother is arriving next week? I was under the impression that it would be okay, considering how untroubled Natasha seemed when proposing that her younger sister could stay for a month or so. I recall her speaking these exact words, ‘Tony’s not an issue, distract him with some new tech or shawarma, and the man will be too busy drooling to notice Yelena in a spare room.’”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Caught completely off-guard, Natasha began to aggressively cough and choke on her protein shake.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ah I see, a topic that has not yet been breached as I once presumed. Not to matter, I am more than happy for Loki to share my room.” Thor announced, as Steve tried to help Nat breathe.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You know what? Screw it! Go ahead and invite Yelena. For all I care, give Loki his own room. It’s come to my attention that I’m now in the business of running a bed and breakfast.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Cheering, Thor smiled widely, “Marvellous Stark. I can’t wait to hear the name of this wonderful business!”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Please comment any improvements, anything you really loved so far, or if you're just straight up liking the vibe lmao. Leave a kudo if you enjoyed :)) Have a great day <3


	2. Two / Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for today! I hope you guys enjoy :)

“I would like you all to meet the team.” Fury announced as he gestured for the supposed specialists to enter.

An older woman with ink black hair, clad in a raven jacket, approached the tower’s residents whilst swiftly removing her sunglasses, “This is supervising officer Melinda May.” Nick revealed as she confirmed with a formal nod.

Behind her stood a man who carried himself in a shy posture, and beside him, stood two young women. One of them offered a bright smile, flashing nicely against her porcelain skin. The other, shared a careful disposition, chestnut hair falling onto her shoulders. 

Indicating with a quick flick of his wrist, Fury introduced the remaining members, “And here is Doctor Jemma Simmons who is an expert in the field of biochemistry, Engineering scientist and specialist Leo Fitz, and Daisy Johnson is a highly trained SHIELD agent and genius hacker.”

After exchanging quick hello’s and pleasantries, Tony was quick to point out that someone was missing.

“So, where’s golden girl? I was told to prepare med bay-”

“Right here.” A familiar voice countered.

Turning around, everyone in the room was met with the familiar face of Phil Coulson, standing beside a chamber of sorts.

Jaws wide and brows furrowed in confusion, many Avengers simply stared in disbelief, “Coulson?” Tony asked.

“But you-”

“Died? Yes, I did. But now I’m as good as new and we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Expectant to receive words of bewilderment, Coulson was quick to supply them all with a dismissive wave.

“Son of Coul! How great it is to see you without an impaled chest my friend! I do hope there are no hard feelings between the two of us. I am sincerely sorry for the attempt made on your life by my brother. He has quite the tendency to stab people, so don’t think too much of it. There have been many occasions where my brother has tried to kill me also.” Thor declared in a neutral tone.

Clearing his voice, Phil tried to remain with a gentle expression, “Yes well uh, I got over it. All fixed up. But, uh, I think you should probably get this girl to med bay.” As he turned, he pointed to the teenager in question who slept peacefully in a golden mist. 

Still recovering from Thor’s little anecdote, Tony blinked momentarily before falling into agreement with Coulson. 

\-----

Wanda, Bruce, Steve, Jemma, and Leo, all followed Tony as he pushed the Hyperbaric chamber over to medical, whilst the others disbanded to their respective rooms or gathered in the common area to talk. Fury and Coulson also excused themselves before leaving the little team to wake up ‘super sleeping beauty’.

Admiring the intuition, Tony made a wistful face at the chamber. “It was smart to transport her in here. Making it easy to keep an eye on her vitals, and stopping any energetic interference from affecting the plane. Hats off to whoever thought of it.” 

With proud smiles embellished on their faces, Fitz and Simmons simultaneously said, “We did.” A blend of their Scottish and English accents, echoing off the walls of the corridor.

Finally arriving at the sterilised and safe area, Tony powered off the Hyperbaric chamber and meandered over to Wanda. 

“Right kid, you’re up. We’ll be right here if you need us.” With a reassuring smile, Tony lead everyone into a separate space, allowing them to monitor med bay from a safe distance. 

“So, what were you guys able to find out? Any clue as to what powers she possesses? What that golden barrier is? What about her vitals? What are those like?” Bruce being the interested scientist he is, excitedly interrogated the biochemist and engineer.

The latter decided to respond first, “All we have seen are momentary lapses. The only power we are sure of is the fact that she can adjust her own body to reappear as the space around her. Almost invisible, but more similar to how a chameleon likes to camouflage; some sort of defence mechanism we presume. As for the barrier, it was difficult to figure out but we ended up tracing the energy signature back to Loki’s sceptre. The same energy that Pietro and Wanda were exposed to.” Fitz explained.

Happy to answer Bruce’s other question, Jemma continued, “Her vitals are peculiar…to put it lightly. We haven’t been able to run any physical tests for obvious reasons, but the chamber allowed us to monitor things like her heart rate, blood pressure, etcetera. Curiously, her vitals are extremely abnormal in comparison to the average human. She seems to experience a regular heart rate of only 20 beats per minute, however this sometimes escalates to an incredible 200 bpm at random intervals. We have no understanding of why, but it’s incredibly fascinating.”

Satisfied with the answers, Bruce nodded respectively, but Steve stared at the two scientists in surprise.

“Okay Maximoff, you ready?” Tony inquired, receiving visual confirmation from Wanda.

The six of them waited patiently on the other side of the glass, as Wanda slowly approached the chamber.  
In the middle of the room, the bright and golden blaze that encapsulated the girls’ body, leaked into the surroundings when Wanda opened it with her powers.

Jemma and Simmons stared at the sight in front of them in awe. Although they came to learn about how the Maximoff twins manifested their powers, they were still enamoured by the way she manipulated energy and her surroundings so effortlessly.

Wanda proceeded to lift the young girl out of the chamber, allowing her to have full access to the strange barrier. 

The girl was immobilised and unresponsive. She hung in the cold air, completely unaware of her state. Upon closer inspection, Wanda could see that her skin was covered in an iridescent sheen, shimmering in the pool of her own glow. When she reached out to touch her, the girl’s soft skin faded into her surroundings, momentarily becoming invisible to the eye. 

“How am I supposed to help her if she disappears upon contact?” Wanda called out, her soft accent bouncing off the walls, just as the light danced in the air around her.

“Maybe use the voodoo indirectly? I’m not sure what else you can do kiddo.” Tony responded.

“It’s also just a way of her body protecting her. The same thing happened when we moved her from the facility. Nothing to worry about really.” Fitz added.

Wanda approached the girl again, but instead of attempting to graze her skin, Wanda tried something else. Between her hands, she produced a red ball of energy, stretching it with her slim fingers, and allowing it to mould around the sleeping figure. But as soon as the cocoon and her power collided, a massive wave of energy tore through the room, pushing Wanda onto the hard floor.

With the sudden burst knocking out the power in the room, the glow of backup generators flashed around them, restoring the space with light. 

Knocking on the thick glass, Tony tried to catch Wanda’s attention. “Are you okay in there?! Do you need us?”

“No! I’m fine. Stay out there!” Wanda shouted back.

Wanda slowly lowered the girl’s body to her level on the floor, cradling her head in her lap, after successfully releasing her from the suspended state. 

Yet the girl still refused to wake up. 

Wanda pressed her cold fingers to the girl’s temples, hoping to elicit a response with use of her psionic powers. The natural scarlet glow of her hands flowed outward, creating a halo around her head. Finally able to access the surface of her mind, the enhanced European was able to reach out telepathically.

With a flutter of her eyes, the young girl stared back at Wanda. A quick flash of gold met Wanda’s blood-red eyes, before fading back to her natural colour. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, knocking on the glass divider again.

Startled, the teenager let out a cry, and vanished from Wanda’s arms in a flash of muted yellow, only to reappear a few feet away in the sullen corner, breathing harshly and throwing her gaze around the room.

Carefully, Wanda knelt on the floor whilst keeping up the field of energy. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re here to help.”  
Wanda reached out, but the young girl was quick to vanish again.

\-----

Eyelids fluttering open, you allowed the lights above you to soften, and the blur of a face to clear. Your eyes drank in a scarlet gleam, admiring a shine of gold pass over it. You were almost entranced by the stare before you.

Suddenly, the loud collision of fist to glass made your eyes tighten shut, freeing yourself from the stranger’s dangerous gaze. 

With a strained scream, your body transported to the corner, a safe distance from the individual and the source of the startling sound.

The young woman who bore eyes like your own, tried to reach out, but you were not in the mood to be exposed to her mind like an open book. She whispered something, but your ears were too busy flushing out a loud and irritating hum.

Then you groaned in pain, a strong pressure landed at your forehead, accompanied by quick images of memories that were most certainly not yours. If you didn’t leave now, another one of your episodes would occur; something you would much rather avoid.

As you frantically began to search the room, the tall shadow of a man threw the door open, also revealing a hallway behind him. So, you gave one quick glance through the opening and in defence and panic, you willed yourself elsewhere. 

In a short burst of golden energy, you reappeared in the cold corridor, leaving the strangers behind you. 

Mind aching, and a high-pitched screech now resounding in your head, you quickly looked around and saw four more people staring at you in shock from the room next-door.

Terrified of being in their vicinity any longer and having your mind become a magnet for memories, you forced your body to obey; commanding your legs to adhere. In a fit of adrenaline, you picked yourself up and ran down the lengthy hallway. Cold feet slapping against the smooth ground, as tears rimmed your eyes. But this wasn’t the time to cry. You needed to be alone. 

Still sprinting and turning at various corners, an opening at the end of the passageway came into view, so you kept running toward it without hesitation. But just as you approached, darkness began to grow in your peripheral, leaving you with tunnel vision.

Making your way into the darker and seemingly empty room, a cool air brushed your cheeks as you finally stopped in the middle of the space to catch your ragged breaths. So, why didn’t you feel alone?

The consciousness of five others began to ram into your own, filling you with foreign emotions that didn’t belong to you. And as you felt their eyes land upon you, a harsh mix of confusion and anxiety melded into one. 

You heard the familiar sound of a gun cock to your left, but your eyes were failing you terribly, your vision narrowed to a pinprick.

“Put the gun down dammit!” A booming voice ordered. 

As you tried to run away from the threat of being shot, your legs gave out beneath you, leaving you to make rough contact with the floor. Then a rapid burst of power, encompassed your weakened body, leaving an overlay of your memories to play out around you. Curling in on yourself, you allowed the raw emotion and memories of these strangers to collide in your brain, as your own consciousness was busy projecting itself into the air around you; kicked out of its own home like an abandoned child.

Hoping to make it stop, you pushed your hands to the side of your head, and gripped onto your hair, “Oh god it’s happening again.” You whispered as hot tears stained your cheeks. 

With a sudden pressure to your side, a delicate hand landed on your shoulder in an attempt to ground you. Surprised by the contact, the entire projection shattered like brittle glass.

As someone drew your chin to eye level, you squinted your eyes in hopes of relieving the clouded vision. Once they adjusted, you realised that the hand on your shoulder, belonged to the girl who you first saw upon waking up.

Her irises flashed red, just like they did before, and whispers poured into your mind. A quiet voice echoed in your head, telling you to calm down and breathe; something you were relieved to attempt. Your breaths became steady and in tune to the careful strokes on your back, tears ceasing and muscles relaxing.

“It’s time to sleep now. Let yourself rest.” The soothing voice avowed, lulling you back to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have chapter two! If you have anything you liked feel free to leave a comment or a kudo :) and comments for improvement or overall feedback is always appreciated <3


	3. Three / Memory Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the double update :)

Flashes of an uncomfortable memory stained your eyes as you shifted uncomfortably. Unfortunately, all that you could gather was a blur of a person and muted sounds, it was probably someone else’s memory. Something that you had recently become accustomed to. If you could even say that. More like it was forced upon you. 

This time, your ears were picking up clearer voices, a frequency that didn’t translate back to white noise or a language like Russian. It was…English. Nothing quite as harsh as the Sokovian that usually echoed in your ears. 

It started off with small words like ‘HYDRA’, ‘Stark’, and ‘enhanced’ that caught your attention, your curiosity begging to hear more. So, you attuned, letting your brain piece together the sentences being spoke.

“Look Stark-”

“She had a panic attack Fury, and honestly I can’t blame the kid. I would too if I woke up somewhere, I had never been before surrounded by complete-”

“Hey Mister Stark! I just wanted to- Oh, sorry sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” A younger voice apologised.

“It’s fine kid, Director Fury was just on his way out.” A bored voice confirmed.

After a couple beats of silence and the sound of a door being shut, the conversation continued.

“The nice British lady told me that you were in here.”

“Did you need something Parker?”

“I was just curious about what happened yesterday. I didn’t want to bother you but Wanda was still asleep, Steve and Bucky are out at some fancy café for breakfast, and everyone else who saw it is way too intimidating to just stroll up to.” ‘Parker’ admitted.

“Well, HYDRA’s little experiment here had a bit of a panic, and we think it triggered her powers somehow. She ended up making a lightshow with her brain. I don’t know it was really weird. If you want the sciency explanation for it, go ask British Bonnie and Scottish Clyde. The best I can come up with is that it was like when Wanda gets irritated with Pietro, and her eyes go all glowy. Yeah it was kinda like that. Sleeping beauty just had a bit of a moment is all.”

A spark of recognition struck your brain, a smile of a boy you didn’t know ingrained in the back of your skull. A silver strip of hair and blue streaks of energy teased at you, and teased at the name Pietro. Shaking away the memory, you decided to finally speak to the mystery men.

“Y/n. My name is Y/n. And I am definitely not sleeping beauty.” Noting the fact that your voice still needed time to rest, you tried to prop yourself up on your elbows, failing miserably of course; only for a pair of warm hands to steady your shoulders and carefully help you to sit up. 

“Oh wow, you’re British. Was not expecting that accent.” 

Finally opening your heavy eyes, you weren’t met with such a white glare from the ceiling. No, you got to see the soft face of a brunette boy. With dark auburn irises, burning into your own, his pale face adorned a kind smile, and his fluffy hair shadowed his relaxed forehead. At least now you could put a face to the young voice. The most non-threatening face in the world at that.

Curious as to who else was in the room, you gently turned your sights to the right. 

Adorning a dark goatee and furrowed brows, the man kept his gaze on your face. Suddenly, violent images appeared behind your eyes. The man’s kind face kept being replaced by a cold demeanour, carried by the shell of an iron suit.

As he raised his arm to settle on your shoulder in hopes of gifting you comfort, more mirages clouded your head, reminding you of an intense encounter. It was no longer a soft smile before you, but a furious expression was worn by the man, just as he wore his metal suit. His iron arm was held high in your direction, with threat of harm. 

“British, yes. And uh please don’t touch me. I’m sorry but my head’s spinning with someone else’s memory of you right now, and if you could both take a few steps back that would also be great. Not trying to be rude, but I really don’t feel like letting your subconscious’ run around in my brain like a playground right now.”

Politely doing as you asked, the older man and Parker backed up. But then the man grabbed the boy’s arm, dragging him inside a room a few metres away, and behind the safety of thick glass.

“How’s this Hermione?” he inquired; voice amplified by a speaker.

“Perfect.”

Clearing your dry throat, you looked over to your sides, hoping to make eye contact with a nice glass of water, and luckily to your left sat a bottle. Eager to quench your thirst, you grabbed it and downed the entirety of it in seconds, relishing in the feel of cool water hitting the back of your throat. 

Finished, you took a deep breath and flashed a small smile, “I take it you have lots of questions for me, that’s understandable. But I do too. So, how about we share?”

Nodding in unison, the two strangers looked happy to reach an agreement.

“So, who are you? And where the hell am I?” You questioned.

“I’m surprised and a little hurt that you don’t know who I am little miss. I’m Tony Stark. World famous genius, playboy, philanthropist, and billionaire. Does Iron Man ring any bells? Surely, you’ve heard of Stark Industries, right kid?”

At the mention of Stark Industries, images of a dark object with that name inscribed on it flashed before you, paired with a rather annoying beeping sound. Was it a bomb?

“Not really.” You tugged at your bottom lip, uncomfortable with the new memory settling in your head.

“Right…” With a skeptical tone, Tony shook his head before gesturing to the boy beside him. “Well, this is Peter. Not such a playboy, philanthropist or billionaire, but he definitely has the genius gene.”

Peter flushed a little at the praise, and waved shyly before putting his hand behind his neck, and rubbing it in slight discomfort.

“You are also currently in the medical bay of the Avengers Tower.” Tony stated.

“The medical bay of the what?” You frowned, purely confused. 

Why on earth this man expected you to know who he was or what this place is, was beyond you.

“Seriously? Come on, you were going into training with SHIELD. How do you not know what this place is or who I am?” Almost annoyed by your lack of knowledge, the man looked at you incredulously and let out a huff of disappointment.

“Shield? I can assure you that I was not. What even is that?” 

Now genuinely concerned, Tony whispered something to Peter before walking out of the room in an apparent hurry.

Confused, you looked over to Peter, only to see a metal monster in place of him. The tall robot glared at you with ruby eyes that darkened in aggression and fury. Clearly feeding off your fear, it barked out a vicious laugh.

You screwed your eyes shut, hoping to make the machine disappear. Panic rising in your throat and lungs, your uneven breaths quickened and the flicker of a room almost alien to you, busied your eyes. 

In a flash of gold, your eyes snapped wide open, but now you were no longer in the bed at medical. 

\-----

“Big problem.” Tony announced upon entering the common area.

Clearly interrupting their conversations, Nick rolled his eyes and sighed from the sofa he shared with Maria, Phil, Natasha, and May. “What is it now Stark?”

“Your mini SHIELD agent in med bay, doesn’t even know what SHIELD is. Not to mention the fact that she claims to have never of heard of the Avengers Tower, or me!” Tony fretted.

“Is this one of your exaggerations to help quell your bruised ego Stark?”

“No, I’m being serious Fury. She doesn’t know any of it. Absolutely zilch.”

“Did she tell you her name?” Fury implored.

“Yeah, Y/n I think it was?”

“Then she’s probably just experiencing some mild amnesia-”

Speeding into the room, Pietro had Wanda holding onto his side with Vision trailing quickly behind them. 

“Amnesia yes. But not from the coma. It’s because I have her memories,” a paled Wanda revealed, “and I would very much like to get them out of my head. Now.”

With impeccable timing, Peter ran into the room, breathing heavily with a worried look on his face, “Mister Stark, Y/n’s gone! She started freaking out and then literally vanished and I-”

As if on command, Y/n reappeared before Wanda, looking terrified out of her mind.

But before she could disappear again, Wanda pushed herself off of her twin brother and placed her slim fingertips on the girl’s temples.

Instantly relaxing, Y/n leaned into Wanda’s touch. Wanda’s eyes glowed red and a sudden wave of light landed around them, settling like a blanket. After a few more moments, Y/n’s eyes also shone a bright but soft yellow. This elicited a projection of mismatched memories to play in the cold air around them, playing like a movie at an unfathomable speed. After finally stopping, the projection faded and the two girls collapsed; Pietro catching his sister and Peter catching Y/n in time.

Fury stared blankly, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, “It is way too early for this bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the reader being British? It's not completely essential to the storyline, so I can edit it if there seems to be problems with the little detail, but I thought I could use the accent dynamic to help build up some background on the reader. Also sorry about knocking reader out again and again. Poor girl's been woken up more in the past couple days than she has in the last year lmao! I would however expect it again in the next chapter but really it's only for the initial setting, we will also get to learn more about reader's powers and herself in the next chapter; one I hope to make much longer than these ones. Until then, I hope you all have a lovely week <3


	4. Four / Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Description of blood and brief mentions of suicide.

Head thumping, and brain practically fried, you struggled to open your heavy-lidded eyes. But in short blinks, you opened your sore eyes to the glaring light that filtered through the blinds, only forcing them closed. 

With the rest of your body beginning to leave a state of slumber, you could feel waves of static pulsing through your muscles whilst your ears tried to filter the muffled noise around you.

However, with your sense of hearing proving almost useless, you thought it best to try harder at pushing the sleep away.

You couldn’t recall the last time you had eaten and you weren’t even sure what day it was. But the one thing you were sure of, was that you were not in the confines of your cell. The air was clean, and the bed was comfy. Everything was too warm, too quiet.

Why were you in a room other than your cell? Had they done more testing after your session?

You groaned at the dull ache of your muscles and the strange sensation that sparked in your right arm. Jaded, you willed your eyes open again and saw a bloodied gauze taped onto a cannula that delivered the contents of an IV behind you. 

Groggily but carefully, you sat up and let your head fall back instantly as to not make it spin. You adjusted the position of your shoulders, and grasped onto the blanket for more warmth.

“You need another blanket? Water?” a soft voice asked.

Squinting your eyes into focus, you saw a woman vaguely hidden in the shadows behind a glass division. As she approached the separation, you could finally make out a face. The woman carried a calm gaze. Her wine-red hair brushed behind her ears, creating a stark contrast against her pale features. 

“Where am I?” you asked, throat still hoarse.

“You’re at the Avengers Tower.” The woman stated before turning to her left. “Hey Parker, you mind getting some more water and a blanket? She can have mine from the living room.”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be just a second Miss Romanoff.” Familiarity grasped at your ears.

A younger boy, no older than you, stood from a dark corner of the room, revealing a lean and tall build. He flashed you a quick and awkward smile before brushing past the woman. Somehow you recognised him.

And did he just say Romanoff? _The _Natasha Romanoff?__

__“It’s Nat. Peter come on we talked about this.” She sighed._ _

__“Sorry Miss- …Nat.” silently cursing himself, Peter walked out the room too embarrassed to lift his face._ _

__“No way,” you whispered into the air, “You’re Natasha Romanoff?”_ _

__“Good. You know who I am, Wanda will be happy that your memories are all back in order. And we’re not going to have another issue with proximity, are we?”_ _

__“Wait, back up. I was missing memories? And we’ve already had issues? _Past tense _?” You mocked, a little surprised by your own tone.___ _

____“It’s okay to be confused and frustrated, you’ve been through a lot these past few days. To sum it up, we brought you in after SHIELD informed us of a young girl found in one of HYRDA’s facilities, but they ran into a problem with breaking the coma you were in, so they recruited one of our own. After you woke up, you seemed to have some issues with your powers, and it led to this whole other thing. Using Peter’s words, it was like Freaky Friday but mutant memory edition. Not that you’re mutant or anything but enhanced nonetheless. So, now we all caught up? And you can keep your powers under control, right?”_ _ _ _

____Still a little unsure of what she was referring to, a plethora of images resurfaced, only giving you a little recollection of something that felt so long ago, so distant._ _ _ _

____“If it’s the subconscious trick you’re referring to, then yes. That’s probably the only power I know _of _and how to control. Everything else was quickly shutdown before it could manifest, so I have no idea what they are.” You admitted, fiddling with the material of your grey robe, one akin to a hospital gown.___ _ _ _

______“Well that’s not true. You teleported.” Natasha countered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I what? Well that’s never happened before.” You retorted, “I have this chip in my head that stops me from having powers like that, but if someone could kindly remove the chip from the back of my neck, that would be great.” You babbled, wishing that a nice cold glass of water could soothe your voice. “Sorry I’m getting off track. Yes, it’s fine, whatever happened before I doubt will happen again.” You affirmed in a tight voice, throat itching for a drink._ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha looked at you for a moment, surveying your face and body language, deciding whether she could trust you or not. After a few more seconds however, she shrugged and walked into medical; concluding that you were right and seemingly too honest for your own good._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right on time, Peter knocked on the door, holding a blue blanket and a bottle, asking if he could come in with the gesture. Nat simply nodded at the boy, and he walked in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter noted the level of trust between yourself and Natasha, settling on a seat beside her next to your bed, passing you the water and resting the blanket at your feet, “Here, it’s not much but it should help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Smiling, you looked at Peter appreciatively, “Thank you.” You twisted the cap of the water, sipping gratefully until the contents were completely empty._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, now that I’ve kinda processed everything you told me. I have to believe that HYDRA just let SHIELD agents prance around the cells to find me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“HYDRA fell. The only thing left of it were those sketchy bases. It was lucky they found you when they did, we had reason to believe that another uprising could’ve been in the works, some sort of weapon too powerful to give up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They must’ve been planning on using us…me.” You corrected with a sullen face, “Me. The rest of us died through the years. They used to call us their soldiers, HYDRA’s very own pint-sized weapons. I do remember everything you know; I wish I didn’t but I do.” Regretting the sudden act of being open, you swiftly changed the topic, masking the twitch of pain in your voice for irritation with a prickly tone. “At least tell me I haven’t been un-fucking-conscious for like ten years though. I’m 17 for god sakes, I do not feel like looking into the mirror to see that I’m wrinkly. Please tell me it’s still 2018.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, it’s still 2018 Y/n.” Natasha confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sighing in relief, you amicably returned to a friendlier visage, “Thank god, a few months out cold is much better than a hundred; I’m sure Captain America can agree.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eliciting a light laugh from the elusive assassin, Natasha smiled at the comment. “Oh, Stark is gonna love you.” she whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter fidgeted in his seat, “So uh, Nat? Now that we know it’s safe and you clearly trust her, don’t you think she should meet everyone? That way I could properly introduce myself. It would be nice to make a friend my age around here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would that be okay agent Romanoff? I for one would love to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nat,” the agent amended with a stern but teasing voice, “And sure, I don’t see why not. This way it's a more friendly introduction. Much better than last times first impression.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now clothed in jogging bottoms and a loose shirt, you leaned on the IV pole at the front of the room, looking like a lost child in a hospital._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Y/n Y/l/n. Currently I’m 17, kinda kidnapped by HYDRA at 14, and experimented on with god knows what. Some scientists thought it would be a brilliant idea to expose a bunch of kids to some radiation, questionable creatures, and some yellow flashy rock.” Markedly, a pair in the corner shared an uncomfortable look, averting their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I only really know how to control one of my powers, and everything else is dormant thanks to some tech in my neck. Well maybe not _everything _, Nat told me that I teleported, so that’s new.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Quiet was their answer. You fidgeted with the cannula on your arm, glancing at your IV for a moment. Perhaps they wanted you to continue?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, fun fact, I’m an orphan. Double fun fact, my parents died when I was young. So…I’m pretty sure I check all the sappy superhero boxes! Oh, and it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stunned by your casual tone and nonchalant introduction, the entire room remained unmoved in the brisk silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yikes, tough crowd.” You whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In all fairness, you were stood in front of some of the toughest SHIELD agents in history, the most intelligent scientists of the decade, and Earth’s mightiest heroes (not to mention the odd few people who you hadn’t any knowledge of, but intimidated you nonetheless). Who can blame a girl for resorting to unprecedented humour?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How about we introduce ourselves now? Don’t you think that’s a good idea Mister Stark?" Peter inquired thoughtfully as he directed you a soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You mouthed a thank you appreciating the ‘get me out of jail free’ card, Peter graciously provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah sure why not. I take it that Y/l/n over here knows most of us, but there’s nothing wrong with a little refresher. Here, I’ll go first. I’m Tony Stark, you know…Iron Man. Here we have Capsicle in the corner, and his Winter Soldier boyfriend Bucky Barnes.” The two large men waved meekly from their position, “And this is bird brain Sam Wilson, super spy Natasha Romanoff, big guy Bruce Banner, Katniss Everdeen… or Clint Barton, captain cape Vision, wonder twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Point Br-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Interrupting Tony’s long list, Thor decided to present himself instead, “Lady Y/n, I am Thor son of Odin and God of thunder,” You smiled at the eager god, fighting off the urge to fake a bow. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea to mock a man three times the size of you. “It is lovely to meet you golden one. And you’ve already met boy of spiders.” he bellowed, gesturing to Peter behind him. What a strange nickname you thought, but all in all, everyone else seemed to have one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Peter Parker and I’m-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Way out of your league.” Tony finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eyes wide, you stammered at the comment, so you remained silent and ignoring a rising heat in your cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, a rather tall man wearing a thick leather coat, entered the room and settled amongst a team you recognised. And that’s when you noticed the trademark eye patch, covering angry scars and a secret no one dared to ask. It was Nick Fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow, it’s an honour to meet you sir.” A little starstruck, you even straightened your posture. I mean it’s not every day that you meet the director of SHIELD._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And it’s lovely to meet you Miss Y/l/n. Taking a bite at your reaction, it seems that an introduction isn’t necessary. But do you know Coulson’s team?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With his hand out, pointing to the people behind him, recognition picked at your brain. “Yes of course! I heard everything about you guys at the Academy, I even saw you all once upon a time. You’re Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Melinda May, Phil Coulson, and Skye. You guys helped save the school when I was like 13, it was pretty cool if you ask me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s Daisy now.” The brunette remedied with a weary smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Embarrassed you returned her smile hesitantly, “Sorry Daisy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bored, Tony questioned Nick, “Right, well what happens now Fury?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I advise that Banner runs some tests on Miss Y/l/n, and help remove that chip. Myself and Coulson’s team will be heading off now. I have some important business with Maria and they have another mission. Goodbye Stark, I will be in contact soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pacing around the lab, Bruce Banner stared down at his tablet as you let your mind wander in wait. Tony, Natasha, Peter, and Vision were also stood across from your bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When can we get rid of this bloody thing from my neck? I don’t want to sound rude but I think it’s time we got to the bottom of my powers. I’m also very curious as to what I got from the animals.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stark raised his brow at this, “What type of animals we talking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Amphibians, reptiles, mammals, you get the idea; anything they believed had the most potential to give the best set of powers. One girl was stuck with a snake and lizard; developing scales, a killer bite, and the ability to regrow limbs. Another boy shared the strength and shell of a rhinoceros beetle. They weren’t shy with trying us for our powers either… how else do you think they found out about the girl’s knack of regeneration.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony pulled a face of disgust. The thought of those poor kids being so helpless made his anger feel raw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For me though, it was a bat and a chameleon, but I have no idea what I got from it. They were supposed to relieve me of the chip after I went through some good old indoctrination. The same compliance crap Barnes was put through.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh do you mind turning around?” Bruce asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happy to oblige, you shuffled around on the bed, now facing the others in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seeing the ample fear in your eyes, Natasha walked over and sat on the bed beside you. She offered her hand in support, a gentle gesture you gladly accepted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce took a hold of a serrated scalpel, carefully dragging it down the ghost of a scar that remained on the back of your neck. As soon as he pushed a tiny pair of tweezers into the incision, you squeezed Natasha’s hand, twisting your eyes shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In a flash, you reopened your eyes to find yourself and Natasha standing in the middle of a corridor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Woah, so that’s what you meant.” You realised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well at least we know you can also take people with you, and that it’s definitely an emotional response.” Nat weighed out, noting a twist of her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me try again, my neck’s aching like hell and I think Bruce should take it out before I bleed all over myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Willing yourself back to medical, a golden bubble engulfed the two of you before collapsing in on itself, allowing you to transport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry about that doc. I still seem to be getting a hold of blipping in and out of existence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“God that does make you feel a little sick,” Natasha disclosed, leaning back on the bed for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not me, but my head does feel a little fuzzy. Sorry Nat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony, Vision, Peter, just stared at the two of you in mock surprise, but Bruce neared you again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Try not to vanish again, okay Y/n?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll try my best.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After you calmed yourself down, Bruce went in again with the tweezers. Once he found the small metal, he pulled it out, relieving a nasty pressure on your body and mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kid? You okay? Your eyes are glowing.” Concerned, Tony approached slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You put a hand up to stop Tony, groaning in pain. Your head was spinning, eyes stinging, and teeth aching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As you bit down on your lip in an attempt to pull your attention, the skin broke, lip bleeding heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the fuck?” you murmured, wiping the blood from your mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony observed with his mouth wide open, passing Natasha a phone to hold up to you. “Y/n, you have a new…appendage?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When you levelled the camera to you face, your eyes bared out of your skull, unable to comprehend the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So that’s what I got from the bat? Bloody brilliant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your tongue travelled carefully around your gums, resting on the sharp enamel that protruded from the bone beneath, “Please don’t tell me that I have to deal with this all the time.” You sighed, “I mean it’s pretty cool, but what actually makes this a good enhancement?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce placed the chip onto a dish, before handing it to Vision. “Well some bats actually have properties in their bites,” he started, only for his answer to be delayed by Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stark nicked a pen from the man’s lab coat and pushed the end of it towards your newly bared fangs. “Just breathe Buffy the vampire. Let me try something.” As soon as he made contact, they quickly retracted, leaving you once again with a perfectly human set of teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ta da!” he mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Putting a finger to your teeth, you pushed on it gently, “Lovely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony rolled his eyes at the lack of a ‘thank you’ passing between your lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfazed by his friend’s antics, Bruce continued explaining, and Tony played around with the pen, twisting it between his fingers with ease, “Some bats produce venom, and sometimes even possess clotting agents within their fangs, making it easier to obtain prey. Others can also share-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a loud crash, Tony fell to the floor, failing to get a grip on the bed. The sudden dead weight of his arm pulling him to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A paralytic.” Bruce finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You all stared at the stuck Stark, writhing around on the floor, trying to push himself up with the strength of one arm. You and Nat shared a glance, both trying to suppress laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, uh does anyone wanna help me up?” Tony asked, “…please?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter snorted before walking over to help his mentor, carrying the weight of him on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry Tony…” you meekly spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here Mister Stark, you can sit here until it wears off.” Peter said as he pushed Tony onto a chair in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bruce, you might need to fix me up a solution because the rest of my limbs are starting to fall asleep. No joke, all I’m feeling is static right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You shouldn’t be,” Bruce frowned, a little concerned by Tony’s announcement, “you hardly had contact with the venom, barely a drop of it got onto your finger. Are you sure you're not exaggerating?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe that’s what they’re there for Bruce. A highly toxic paralytic imbedded in my bloody teeth.” Pointing to the whites in your mouth, the fangs displaying themselves again. “You might want to work something out in case it’s effects are permanent, because I think Tony would like to be able to feel his feet by noon.” You jested. “I’ll give you a sample as it doesn’t seem to affect me, and that way you won’t have to touch it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Banner offered you a small vial and you proceeded to hold it up against your teeth, waiting for the strange liquid to fall. “Vision, could you get me compound 36B from the lab? Thanks buddy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phasing through the floor like a ghost, Vision disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m confident that I’m seeing things, but at least my head’s not pounding anymore. That’s a good sign, right? I mean I feel great now actually, my neck doesn’t even hurt at all now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Banner inspected your neck, he let out a small laugh, “Don’t worry, Vision is a synthezoid. It’s just a perk he got from the vibranium body and technology. I’m also not surprised at the lack of pain. It’s already healed up without a single scratch. Fascinating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Confused, you pressed a hand onto the bloodied area, but no trace of a wound could be found, “Well that’s certainly new. Is it even possible?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean sure. By altering the animals with the binding agent, you mentioned, they enabled specific abilities to be inherited by the new host, just like those fangs. Healing is an attribute I’m sure they would’ve included.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait, when was this again? The first trials I mean.” Tony interjected from his corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, I was 14 so around 2015.” You answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They wouldn’t have happened to test insects? Or maybe even arachnids…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh yeah, actually the first one was a spider,” you confessed and Peter choked on thin air, eyes as wide as saucers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A strange reaction you supposed, but some people are terrified of them. “Yeah they were going to let it bite me, but I didn’t feel like dying from a radioactive spider bite, so I thrashed about until the scientist dropped it; that’s when it escaped, initially delaying the whole project thanks to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I know where it got off to kid.” Stark stated in a low voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean? Did _you_ get bitten by the spider?” snorting at the ridiculous comment you made, you locked eyes with a red-faced Peter.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It bit me…” Peter whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re funny Parker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m being serious. I was trying to tell you earlier. I’m Spiderman.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Spiderman? The hell is that? There’s no such…” Words dying in your throat, realisation dawned on you. It made sense really, if you thought about it. If the times matched up it would be perfectly plausible and you wouldn’t know any better. I mean, how could you? You were locked in a cell for the last three damn years. And its no wonder that Thor called him boy of spiders for god sake. All their nicknames were derivative of their powers or skills._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh.” was all you could muster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Saving you from the better part of a more awkward conversation, Vision spoke aloud as he phased into the room again, rising from the floor, “I took liberty of analysing this peculiar chip whilst retrieving the compound and found how it enforced a power prevention of sorts. Someone designed this to specifically match your brain waves and even chemistry, allowing the chip to send shocks through your nerves and neurological pathways. Ultimately and temporarily hindering access to your powers, including the physical and genetic mutations you had acquired. Incredible technology I must say, but it was quite damaged upon retrieval. It would explain as to why you were teleporting and camouflaging; all without mentioning control of them; you weren’t aware you had them until someone told you. One can presume that your energy stimulated coma disrupted the technology, disabling it to some extent and relieving you a few abilities.” Vision floating over to Bruce, handing him the requested mixture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Baffled by the stark evaluation of information, you blankly stared at the synthezoid, still wrapping your head around the fact that he was a living robot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks for that Vis. Great icebreaker.” Tony approved sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait did you say I camouflaged? When the hell was this?” you questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whilst you remained in a stasis of sleep, you appeared to be going invisible upon contact. I would think it to be a result of the chameleon you aforementioned.” Vision explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right okay. Any other powers I have but didn’t realise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. I was talking to Fitz earlier and he didn’t mention anything else.” Banner replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed before turning around to face you, “Y/n, I think it’s best I take another blood sample so I can compare it to the previous one. I think it could tell us how you heal so fast and perhaps about another power or physicality you haven’t discovered yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sure doc, take as much as you need. At this rate I’m going to find out I that I can grow a tail or wings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Bruce readied the needle and cannula, you bit at your bottom lip in anticipation, triggering the set of fangs to push through again. Apparently, you hated needles so much so that it put your own body in defence mode._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Upon insertion, you registered that familiar pinch of pain. With a sharp inhale through your sharp teeth, you found that you couldn’t keep your eyes away. Lowering your gaze to your arm, you watched as Bruce prepared to replace the needle with the cannula._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After finally applying the tedious bit of equipment, the blood poured directly into the tube attached, filling it at an inhuman speed. Noticing your state, Bruce twisted the cap on the cannula, stopping the blood flow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As you gathered your bearings, you laid your head on the thick pillows behind you, watching as the scientist placed the new sample, neighbouring the old one in a spinning device. Bruce also picked up the vial containing your venom, pouring it into the mixture Vision procured and watched as it fizzed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally calmer, you felt the indent on your bottom lip lift. Your teeth relieving the pressure and returning back to its normal state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suddenly an idea popped up in your head. “You mind I try something whilst you wait for those results and find a cure for dead weight over there? Can I borrow that scalpel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Banner eyed you suspiciously, making a face at Natasha before handing it over to you as you sat back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As you made contact with the cool metal, you tightened your grip and dragged it across the forefront of your arm, underneath your elbow. Barely a slash but scar-worthy. This time, you felt a spark of pain and a lot of blood escaped the new gash, but before your eyes, your wound closed immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Woah.” You whispered, comprehending the incredible speed of your healing. “I think I could get used to this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Does it even hurt? You barely flinched Y/n.” Staring incredulously, Bruce was still trying to process the lack of a wound but the copious amounts of blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, this one stung like a bitch, I can promise you that.” You shared a tight-lipped grin. “Anything on the results? Maybe some headway into getting Tony sorted?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instead of answering you, Bruce’s eyes were glued to the tablet, reading as much information as he could, “It’s incredible. Both of your blood samples are drastically different. The first one, on the bar of normal. But the second…your entire blood chemistry has changed; evolved if you will. You see, your blood platelets produce at an exponential rate now, perhaps even faster than Peter. But it doesn’t quite tell me all the other factors that play into the increased healing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe it’s her DNA,” Peter suggested, “If her blood chemistry changed, maybe those genetic pathways were cleared in the process of removing the chip, just like the neurological ones Vision was talking about. I mean he said that it even blocked off metaphysical changes, so maybe she just got the healing from one of the animals…like I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce nodded in agreement, “That’s a great point Peter. I can construct a partial DNA screening from some of the older blood samples now, and that should confirm it. Could you tell us more about your time at HYDRA Y/n? Also, here Tony, this should help.” Bruce walked over to Stark, injecting him with a thick, blue liquid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, after the spider escaped, project Fera was delayed for an entire year. Stupidly, they didn’t bother to recreate the binding agent; too impatient to wait, I guess. Anyway, because of the delays, they decided to introduce half of us into Animo, involving myself. Lucky me!” your tongue dripping with sarcasm, “So I got the best of both insane worlds, and that’s when they subjected me to exposure from this stone…it looked a lot like that actually.” You supposed, pointing to Vision’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my fucking god,” Tony sighed, “You’re not just enhanced like Peter, but exactly like the twins were too. With that damn mind stone… if that’s the case then you were exposed before they were.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I think Fitz and Simmons, mentioned how they found energy traces of Loki’s sceptre on that mist; derivative of the stone itself.” Bruce added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mind stone…that checks out. Animo is Latin for the mind. God that man was obsessed with the language. Also, are the twins Sokovian by any chance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stark tilted his head up and down, nodding assuredly, finally able to summon the strength to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then yes, a hundred percent. Doctor List conducted experiments with that thing here in New York before shipping it and himself off to work with this Sokovian scientist. The man claimed that he had more viable and cooperative test subjects. I assume he was right because the twins are alive and well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What happened to the other Animo subjects? Something must’ve if List needed better ones.” Bruce inferred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well there were twelve of us initially. Six kept for Fera, and six for Animo. Myself and subject seven were the only survivors of Animo, everyone else died during trials. List left after seven killed herself, believing her to be the only one with powers. She did it because she was _gifted_ with direct empathy, allowing her to feel every tid-bit of pain the others did and she couldn’t handle it.” You explained, still saddened by the loss of a girl you never really knew. “My powers only began to manifest a few months after List’s departure, but he never came back for some reason, and that’s why the other scientists introduced the chip. They didn’t know how to deal with me and they knew I wasn't willing to cooperate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I killed him. Doctor List I mean.” Tony said, “We ran into him and his goons at a base before the twins were on our side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well that explains it. And thank you, he was a nasty bit of work that old man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You thought back to the times he was merciless, inflicting pain when and where he could, eliciting screams and pleads from children. From you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My ability to manipulate the subconscious was the only one that I had a go at controlling before they introduced that chip. They let me keep the power I already expressed; it wasn’t like I could use it to escape anyway. And most of the time I was heavily sedated, kept locked away in my cell. After that year of delays I mentioned, they introduced more animals and insects. But all the other subjects died from complications or were killed trying to escape, and I was the only kid they had left who survived some testing; so, they went ‘why the hell not’ and put me back up for trials.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And that’s when they used the only animals they had left. The bat and the chameleon.” Natasha finished; recalling what you had told Tony earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right on the bullseye Nat,” you joked with a flat voice, “And following those trials, they tried to train me and prep me for brainwashing. But it didn’t last long. My outburst at one of the stupid sessions led to me putting myself on time-out, nap time for much longer than I could’ve bargained for. They also didn’t register that my energy manipulation was one in the same of my projection powers. To be fair I hadn’t even exhibited that type of power before, so that’s why it wasn’t blocked off by señor chippy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well thank you for telling us Y/n. I can imagine how difficult that was to replay and even explain to us. We appreciate the effort. And you’re sure there’s nothing else? No other experiments that went on?” Bruce questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes sir. I’ve shared all that happened at that damned facility. And now we all know what powers I got, I guess you could say that I’m a Jack of all trades, master of-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“One.” Tony completed, “And I think that you’re more of a wild card Y/l/n.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s not wrong Y/n.” Natasha settled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But what’s happening now? Surely, you’ve decided by now what category I come under. Threat or asset? I know how SHIELD deals with people like me. I also take it that I’m going on the gifted index which is fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re right Y/n. We will have to put you on the index, and Fury has us under orders to help you become less of a threat to yourself and the world; so, you can decide. What do you want to be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“An Avenger? I don’t know, I just want to save lives and help people…Ever since I had to live at the Academy, I dreamt of becoming one of the best agents, just like you and agent Barton. But now I don’t think I can do that. Not anymore. The only way I can help is with what HYDRA gave me. And I want to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good. That’s what we want to hear. Someone who wants to use their abilities for others, not just for themselves.” Tony answered, “But you can’t be an Avenger until you’ve completed your training and learnt how to control yourself. Even Parker is still learning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I get to continue my training?” you asked, excitement bubbling inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, and you will be happy to know that I’m personally training you.” Natasha responded, “Myself and Barnes are already mentoring Peter, and I think it would be best if you did it with us. Wanda, and Vision can also help you adjust to your powers, teaching you control. This way you can safely learn how to be an agent, just like you wanted; along with the perks of being enhanced. So, what do you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I would be honoured.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Great. Now, let’s go eat some well needed lunch. But Bruce, do you reckon it’s alright for Y/n to move back onto solid foods?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah she should be fine, the IV’s served its purpose.” Bruce answered, reassuring Natasha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good, I heard that Wilson’s cooking this afternoon and as much as I hate to admit it, he makes a mean meal; wouldn’t want her to miss out on that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank fuck.” Tony sighed. “I’m starving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope everyone had a good week, and I hope you guys enjoyed a bit more background on the reader this chapter. We will get to see some friendlier bonding time next chapter and maybe even the first night reader gets to settle in! Until then, be safe, drink some water, and treat yourself to a nice meal :)


	5. Five / Adjusting

After eating a lovely lunch with Peter, Sam, Natasha, and Tony, you were finally shown to a room of your own. Tony brought you to the level that the ‘kids’ stayed in, and gave you the room at the far end; directly opposite Peter’s (the room he promptly vanished into). Apparently, the other people you shared the floor with were Pietro and Wanda and the other rooms were for guests. 

It only took Tony a little while to teach you about how to operate the systems and talk to FRIDAY (his apparent AI), but you were fine. After all you had spent the better part of five years living at the academy, surrounded by the most expensive and latest technology. Once you became acquainted with such, he left you to your own devices. 

You collapsed onto the bed, tucked away in the right corner of the room. You allowed your muscles to relax into the soft material, sighing in comfort; allowing the feeling of belonging to sink in.

You really wanted to stay here. Surrounded by the world’s very best; take the opportunity to be one of the world’s very best. You just had to do your best at not blowing it. 

As you sat back up, you admired the room you were given. Much larger, comfier, and safer than a cell, that was for sure.

Noting the clean and very modern style of the room, you appreciated the simplicity of it all. The room was coated in a marble grey, accented with an ivory white. The floor was smooth and even cold to your socked feet. A sleek wardrobe opposed to your bed was much larger than you had anticipated. It’s two sliding doors also acting as mirrors, displaying your frail figure before you.

Strangest thing was that you couldn’t quite fathom the person that sat in front of you. She was tired. So inexplicably tired. The exhaustion clear; displayed directly below the eyes. Dark circles burrowed deep beneath them.

Now shuffling over to the mirror, you sat on the cool floor; studying your reflection. You hadn’t really seen yourself in a very long time come to think of it. Always shut away in the dark. 

Trying to push away the thoughts of your time at the facility, you attempted a smile; hoping it was something you could still make appear as natural. Upon further inspection, you observed the way the lines of your own smile had broken the curve of a deep frown; almost permanently sown to the very skin around it. Lips dry and tinted in the remnants of the blood you spilled earlier; the ghost of a faint scar announcing itself clear on the healed tear. Noticing the slight mark, you came to acknowledge the other scars that decorated your face, the ones you accumulated at your time with HYDRA. 

Although shaking, you willed your hand to lightly rest on your cheek, your fingers mapping out the results of old injuries. But one scar stood out the most. It was thin and long, pronounced starkly against the bow of your brow, stretching all the way down to the arch, barely grazing the real hairs.

Sadly, you couldn’t even remember how you obtained it. You couldn’t really remember how you got any of them. Something you must’ve became accustomed to without even realising. 

Flashes of distorted memories disgraced your eyes, reminding you of the pain scientists had inflicted. 

Perhaps you were wrong in saying that it didn’t bother you. In reality, the pain had just hidden itself so deep that you didn’t have to recognise it. Just allowing it to exist and fester, keeping the memory of torture at bay, protecting yourself in the only way you knew best.

The stir of emotions had provoked a shine in your eyes; irises gleaming gold. You stared as a tear escaped the watering threshold, also sharing the iridescent sheen of yellow. As it slipped down your cheek, a knock at the door alerted you of someone’s presence.

Unmoved, you remained on the floor, watching as a familiar redhead joined you. 

Once your hand dragged down the mirror, resting back on your lap, Natasha simply reached out. Wiping the falling tears off your face, she smiled sweetly.

Instead of just walking out and leaving you alone again, Natasha wrapped you up in a tentative hug, lightly enough for you to let go in the wake of discomfort. You appreciated the gesture, gratefully returning the embrace. Even though you felt so incredibly vulnerable, you knew that she was also making herself susceptible, allowing you to see a side of her you were sure not many people saw. 

In the Academy it was known as a Spy’s shield; protecting themselves by warding off emotions completely and ultimately making them ‘stronger’. So, you felt safe in knowing that Natasha was willing to lower her shield for you. 

Whilst rubbing small circles on the blades of your shoulders, Natasha somehow conveyed a message without words. Her silence speaking volumes. A quiet and mutual understanding.

Finally feeling a bit better, you slowly pulled back from the security of her arms, mustering a tight smile. 

“Thank you.” You whispered softly.

As Nat picked herself up, she went to sit on the edge of your bed; tapping the space beside her she gestured for you to follow. “Now, what are we gonna do with your room here? We have to give it some life and colour. Oh! And we need to get you some clothes, so let’s do some shopping.” Natasha exclaimed, successfully uplifting the fleeting mood.

She leant over to the side of your bed, popping out a tablet from the wall; something you didn’t realise you could do. In your eyes that was just a panel that you could use to speak to FRIDAY.

“Right, let’s think furniture. What looks cool to you?” Nat pulled up a website on the tablet, now displaying a range of colourful units.

“I can’t pay for any of this…” 

“That’s why you aren’t going to,” she huffed out a small laugh before continuing, “Tony handles all the purchases because his pockets are big enough to buy a country. Plus, all the money we earn from working with SHIELD gets placed in one big account that we all have access to. Now, you do too. So just pick out what you like. I’m sure you could buy everything on this page and it wouldn’t even make a dent in Tony’s wallet.”

Hesitantly, you placed a finger on the tablet, dragging it down to allow you to see the other furnishings available. “This one is nice.” You stated, resting your touch onto an egg-like chair. 

“Just tap the little basket icon and it will go to a list of things we can order after this. And the hanging egg chair is a good choice, I think it would look cool in the corner opposite the door.”

Following her instructions, you swiftly added the chair to your basket, “I was thinking the exact same thing. Very cosy, and it would give a good view of the room from up there. Can I get anything else?”

“Yeah of course! This is your new palace Y/n, we want you to be as comfortable as possible. How about a nice desk set? Much nicer to complete work in here than in the common room.”

“I have to do school work?” you asked with your eyes wide.

“Yeah sorry kiddo but we can’t just let you get away without an education. But don’t worry we won’t make you do all the work that isn’t necessary. Until you have a hold on your powers, Peter will be teaching you for a couple hours every other day.”

You snorted at the idea, “I think it would be more useful to spend the time, with me teaching him.”

Natasha raised a brow, “Don’t underestimate him, he’s one of the smartest in his year.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is, but I graduated high school at thirteen.”

“You did what at thirteen?”

“Basically, at nine, my parents died, and I had the choice of going into care or staying on at the academy. Because it was my dream to be an agent just like them, I stayed; having to learn everything at a much younger age in order to start training for the field. So, I pushed myself, taking advantage of what the academy had to offer. Some of the best teachers in the world worked there, so I got them to tutor me and allow me to attend their lessons. At thirteen I had successfully caught up with everyone else who had already finished high school. And because of that, the superiors at SHIELD allowed me to start my training; I mean having such a young agent would do wonders in the field, especially in undercover ops, so it makes sense. But I only got to learn a year of basics before I was taken. Really I would have graduated as one of the youngest SHIELD agents of the academy if I stayed on track.” You rambled, still browsing the site for anything interesting.

“Well, the good thing is that you can still do your training, and with the best agent in the _world_ ,” she said, smirking playfully, “and with the mention of that, you’re going to have to fill your time up with something Y/l/n. Tony thought it was genius for Peter to tutor you, giving you something to do and building up on those people skills we talked about. So, we gotta think of something, but until then I guess you can just hang out with Peter for fun or find a hobby?”

Shrugging, hiding your excitement at the opportunity of making a friend, “Yeah I don’t mind, and he seems sweet anyway.”

“Yeah he’s a good kid.” Natasha confirmed with a knowing grin.

After hiding away in your room with Nat for the remainder of the afternoon, you finally settled with a cart full of clothes, furniture, and some plants. 

“Well I think you made some brilliant purchases, and now it’s time for dinner. We’re ordering in some pizza tonight because it was Peter’s time to choose. That okay? No allergies?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Great actually, god I haven’t had a real slice of pizza since I was fourteen. I’m pretty sure that’s criminal on some degree.” You joked with a light smile.

“Oh, definitely criminal; positively horrendous.”

The two of you laughed on your way down to the dining area, and commenting little nothings on the elevator ride.

Finally, on the right floor, you were both met with the surprised face of Sam Wilson, “Wow, Romanoff, I have never seen you smile this much for more than five seconds. Girl, what’s your secret?”

“I’m funny and you aren’t?”

Natasha burst out laughing, clutching on to her stomach with one hand and wiping away tears with another.

As you giggled at her reaction, you turned your gaze back to a crestfallen Sam, who looked a little terrified; but you knew he found it funny too. He was just more concerned about his friend, thinking she could be on the verge of breaking like a piece of china.

Then, Tony walked up behind Sam, a confused expression taut on his own face, “I have no idea what’s going on here but it sounds like witchcraft, that noise is practically unheard of unless your Clint. Anyways Goldie, do you mind getting Peter, he’s still upstairs. I was going to but you clearly have more energy than I do.”  
Now recovering from a case of the giggles, Natasha defended you, “Hey, the poor girl has had a day of testing and is still struggling with powers, you can’t just-”

Missing the last of her defence, you seemed to have teleported on a whim. 

‘Right, teleportation also acts out on just intent, got it.’ You noted mentally.

Upon recognising the corridor, you found yourself standing on the floor of your own room. If you were already here, you might as well of gotten Peter out of his.

Trying again, you willed yourself over to the ajar door of the boy’s room.

“Peter?” you asked, knocking on his door, “You in here?”

“Yeah! Just finishing up on some chem work. Do you need something?” he asked, voice echoing past the door.

“Oh, I just wanted to let you know that it’s dinner. The pizza is on its way and everyone is on their way to the dining area.”

As he appeared from behind his door, his tousled hair came into view, paired with his effortless smile.

“Cool, I’ll come down with you then.” 

“I have a better idea.” You affirmed, quickly grabbing his idle hand, “I want to try something.”

Thinking back to the elevator, right where you had been before vanishing, you focused all your energy onto that area. In a flash of gold, you appeared right there, holding Peter’s hand, standing in front of a smug Nat, shocked Sam, and annoyed Tony.

“Told you.” The elusive spy stated in a mocking voice, smirking at Stark.

“Told him what?” you asked, a little confused.

“Stark started freaking out on where you went off to, but I told him you probably just went to get Peter.”

“In all fairness it was the unconventional way, I wasn’t asking you to use your powers, I meant the elevator.” Tony huffed.

“I was going to,” you reassured him, “I didn’t even mean to do it, just happened.”

Feeling more pressure on your hand, you looked down to see Peter still squeezing it as if he was in pain. 

As you looked back up at his face, you saw a wavering smile, “Peter…? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m totally fine.” He muttered; pale and seemingly struggling to hold in his breakfast.

Natasha rested a hand on his shoulder, “He’s just really nauseous Y/n. That’s how I felt after jumping from one place to another with you. Just give it a couple minutes and his body will adjust. Doesn’t feel great does it, Parker?” 

He simply nodded in agreement, probably scared to be sick or pain his head any more than it was already aching.

Guilty, you pulled a face of embarrassment, “I’m sorry Peter. I kinda forgot about how it makes others feel.” 

Now letting go of your hand, Peter carried his own weight, balancing himself and walking down the hall with the rest of you a little wearily, “Like I said, I’m okay. Nothing Spiderman can’t handle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late and shorter chapter, I've been swamped with work recently. But, good news is that I have longer chapters in store, so keep a lookout on Sundays! Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


	6. Six / Pizza and Powers

“Is everyone here for dinner tonight?” Tony asked.

“Yeah Stark, everyone’s back from missions. Steve, Buck, and Vis are also picking up the pizzas from downstairs.” Sam confirmed.

With that answer, Tony pressed a few buttons on his end of the table, enabling it to expand. The table that was once fit for four quickly changed to fit fourteen. 

When a lot more people began to fill in, you watched as they all sat down in their designated seats, falling into a pattern of normalcy. You awkwardly stood at the end of the room, unsure of where to sit, but Natasha brought you over to a space between herself and Peter.

Now all seated, you awaited the arrival of two super soldiers, a synthezoid, and agent Barton, but for some reason there was an extra space.

Then, a woman with pin-straight strawberry hair strolled into the room, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek before seating herself next to Natasha. 

With a smile, the woman turned her attention to you, “Hi Y/n. We haven’t met. I’m Pepper and it’s lovely to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Would you mind if I asked you something, just to be sure?” you asked politely.

“Of course, what is it?”

“Are you dating Tony?” 

“Yes, I am.” She spoke sweetly.

Pouting, you furrowed your brows, whilst failing to supress a laugh, “Why?”

Poor Sam choked on his water, trying not to spit it out at your question. After a few coughs he whispered to Nat behind the chairs, “You’re right. She is funny.”

After a few giggles here and there, Tony cleared his throat, “Comedic genius you are Y/l/n. Got anything else to say?”

“I was only asking because she’s seems to be actually nice. No offence Tony but you weren’t exactly blessed with a polite palette on your tongue. You’re like me, sarcasm through and through; so how did you get someone like that to go out with you? Was it the money?” you asked Pepper earnestly.

“No. Honestly, he’s a pain but I do love him.” She said assuredly, “And I have a question for you.”

You nodded in response.

“Are you sure you’re okay with eating tonight? I don’t want you overwhelming yourself.” She stated kindly.

“It’s all good. I asked Doc over there about my eating earlier and he told me it was fine. Technically I didn’t actually suffer a medical coma, more like a temporary stasis; stopping me from aging and all that.”

Piping up from his seat at the head of the table, Tony spoke, “So, it was like you were frozen in time. Just like Capsicle but without the ice and more magic.” 

Tilting your head and pouting, you couldn’t help but agree, “Yeah, basically. That’s pretty much why I can eat and function normally with no rehab needed.”

“That’s good. Also don’t worry about pizza options, we’ve ordered pretty much everything there is available. This lot have all sorts of preferences and don’t get me started on lightning bolt over there.”

Moving your gaze over to the large blonde man, Thor chuckled heavily. “I am a God Stark; we beings need real food.”

Tony rolled his eyes at this, “Real food, sure. But why mountains of it? You have like three whole pizzas to yourself in one sitting.”

“Well in Asgard we consume as such; feasting most nights. Pietro here understands me. Isn’t that right silver one?” Thor inquired, turning his head to Wanda’s twin brother.

“Why wouldn’t I? We are the only sane people here, eh?” he said, accent rolling off his tongue.

“Enough with the spite boys, where’s Clint, Vision, Steve, and Bucky? I’m getting bored of waiting.” Natasha said.

“Right here.” A loud voice echoed, running through the ceiling itself. 

Confused, you looked at Peter or Nat for an answer but they just stared at the vent beside Tony.

Suddenly, the shaft’s covering popped off, rattling on the floor beneath as a man emerged from the dark space. You gaped at the figure who simply leapt from his crawling position, landing on the floor. Clint took a seat between Wanda and Thor so causally, that it seemed to be a common occurrence.

Whilst trying to process the scene in short blinks, Bucky, Steve, and Vision entered the room carrying boxes upon boxes of hot pizza. 

Once they were all put out, Thor, Pietro, Bucky, and Steve set aside 10 pizzas between the four of them; apparently the perfect amount to feed one God, two super soldiers, and one with a metabolism that burns faster than the speed of light.

As everyone settled with the pizzas of their choice, a comfortable chatter filled the large room. Peter offered to share his with you, claiming he couldn’t eat it all himself (but you were sure he could and that he was just too polite). But in the end, the two of you happily shared the (favourite topping) pizza.

“So, Y/l/n, what can you share with the group? I think I speak for everyone here when I say we want to get to know you better. But you don’t have to tell us anything that you feel uncomfortable answering.”

Promptly, you shook your head in anticipation, excited for the opportunity to connect. “Go for it, I’m in the mood for a chat anyway; the guards weren’t exactly the talking type unfortunately.”

This earnt a low chuckle from Bucky across the table, incapable of hiding a smile. And admittedly, it was nice to make someone laugh, especially someone who had such a scary reputation; perhaps he was secretly just as soft as Nat.

After shovelling down a slice of pepperoni pizza, Pietro spoke up, “I heard that you are like me and my sister, enhanced just the same. Is it true?” he asked, with a glint in his eye.

“That’s correct.” You replied.

“What powers did you get?”

Wanda hissed lightly, almost a whisper, but you heard it clear as day. She continued to scold her brother in a low voice speaking their mother tongue.

“I don’t mind answering that,” you assured Wanda before turning your eyes back to her twin, “and from the tests earlier, we know that I can teleport at will, project and influence the subconscious, and manipulate certain energies around me. Well those are the powers I got from the mind stone anyway.” You explained simply with a shrug.

“You have more, youngest one?” A curious Thor asked from his corner of the table.

“Yes. Certain enhancements from a bat and a chameleon were passed onto me; things like fast healing, the ability to camouflage, and produce a venom-like paralytic.” You momentarily showed off the fangs, baring the sharp teeth at the God. “My powers derive from radioactive experiments, just like Peter. Actually, it’s a funny story because I would have been ‘Spiderman’ if I hadn’t let it escape.”

“No way.” Sam breathed out, “How about that? Little missus could have been our very own Spidey.”

Himself and Clint laughed at this; chuckling at the irony of it all, and you let out a small laugh of your own, “Would you guys like to see them? The powers I mean.” You figured that your best bet was to project a memory, not wanting to risk a failed attempt at any other powers. In all fairness, the majority of your abilities were pretty unstable and you didn’t even know that you could camouflage until this morning. You also didn’t feel like messing up the mental and energy manipulation or just displaying the healing ability whilst everyone tried to eat; so, you settled with the memory trick. “I haven’t got them all under control but I can show you the subconscious one. Properly this time, and not in the middle of a mild freak-out.”

Everyone’s heads bobbed in unison, Pietro and Thor most excited to witness your talents.

“Right, have I got a volunteer?” 

Thor raised his glass of beer, indicating his willingness, “Okay, just think of a happy memory and try to put it at the forefront of your mind. Do you think you could do that?”

“I suppose I can Lady Y/n.” he boomed.

On your way to get out of the chair, the floor you placed your feet on was no longer there; quickly replaced by different tiling.

Whoops.

You looked up, hoping to have not travelled far, and to your luck you were only a few feet away from the initial table. You seemed to have accidentally teleported to the kitchen area behind Thor, inches in front of the counter and not your chair.

“Uh, well as you can all see, I wasn’t joking when I said I hadn’t got them all under control.” 

As you left the area, wanting to walk over to Thor, your body decided to ignore that whim; forgetting that you did have legs and only wanting you to travel by power. Again, you blipped out in a flash of gold, only to reappear elsewhere; except it was actually closer to Thor, just like you wanted.

With an awkward laugh, you looked at everyone sat at the table, and then refocused back to the man in front of you. After giving you confirmation with a brisk nod, you made direct contact with his eyeline; eliciting a golden hue from his eyes, mirroring your own. Perhaps you didn’t need to actually use your hands this time.

You reached out into his mind, happy to quickly find the memory he wanted to be displayed. Proud of not having to make physical contact, you successfully pulled up the impression for presentation, playing it out in front of everyone like a short film as a magical hologram. 

The memory consisted of two young boys, playing in a rather large and lavish garden; marble statues and enormous oaks decorating the landscape. One boy was blonde, bearing small and golden armour. The other had ink-black locks, wearing an ivy green coat. They paraded around the garden, sporting devilish grins and clasping beautiful swords that were engraved with such unique designs. If your memory and knowledge of mythology served you right, then you were sure that the depiction was of a time Thor and his brother Loki were still children; unburdened by the envy that came with the title of King.

Thor smiled, but his glistening eyes told a different tale; he was blissfully sad, wishing he could get that time back. “Thank you, child. I am incredibly grateful to bear witness to this power.” 

You stepped away from the God, vanishing again and rematerializing in your seat; still holding a smile, “You are very welcome. And if any of you would like to relive something like that, I am more than happy to help. Sometimes it’s just nice to see it in front of you.”

With your offer now on a metaphorical table, everyone smiled and whispered small thanks, all the while enjoying their food.

“Anything else you guys would like to know?”

With an inquisitive expression, Vision asked you, “What’s your favourite colour?” 

Before you could answer however, Tony let out a loud laugh, “Seriously Vis? Her favourite colour?”

“Well I was well-informed by the internet that if you want to get to know someone better, you ask them what their favourite colour is. Am I wrong to ask that?” he queried, now concerned.

“Not at all. And for your information, my favourite colour is (F/C). I’ve always loved it since I was a kid.” You admitted.

Nodding, Tony countered, “Fair play Fangs.”

“Favourite pass time?” Steve questioned; this being the first time he’s spoken to you.

“Uh, I love to read! And I always enjoyed swimming when I was younger and I’m quite good at it actually. What about you?”

Surprised by your interest, Steve spoke, “I do some art, drawing or sketching from time to time. You know, Stark actually has a huge library on the fifth floor, of our part of the tower of course, and a pool on the seventh.” he informed you.

“Really? That’s so cool. Am I allowed to go there?”

Tony looked at you as if you were slightly insane, “Of course you are kid. You live here now and these ten floors we have to ourselves, are all available to you too. Well maybe ask for permission if you want to visit the labs, especially mine. You can do some exploring tomorrow if you like.” 

Excited at the revelation, you tried to contain your fidgeting. “That would be really fun, thanks Tony.”

Whilst chewing on a stray bit of crust from your slice, Clint looked to you with a smile.

“Go-to-weapon?” inquired Barton.

“Hm, definitely shurikens. Light-weight, easily concealed, and the design in itself is pretty awesome. Or knives, those smaller daggers are great too. I would have loved to learn how to use either of them properly but I didn’t get the chance at the Academy. However, I am pretty good with a bow and arrow; obviously not as good as you, but I’m decent enough.”

Clint gave you a look of approval, happy to hear your well thought out answer, “Show me the skills another time kid, it would be nice to have another archer in our ranks.”

“I could also teach you how to throw shurikens.” Natasha said naturally after finishing another slice, “I’m more than happy to incorporate that into our training sessions. And Barnes over there is an expert with knives. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping out either.”

“I mean yeah, if that’s what you’re interested in,” Bucky simply stated with a pointed look, “It takes a lot of work getting used to the weight of it but I’m sure you could do great if you put the effort in.”

“Wow, thank you, that would be amazing. As long as it’s no trouble.”

“Your fine kid, we would love to teach you.” Natasha confessed. “Parker isn’t too fond of all that stuff so he relies on his tech like his Iron dad over there. So, we don’t usually get to train with those type of weapons. He’s a mini Stark in the makings.” Peter seemed a little embarrassed by Natasha’s observation, but a hint of pride could be seen in the blush of his cheeks. “And I know you really want to be an agent and it’s smart to learn some other skills instead of just depending on your powers.”

Before you could answer, Thor reflected, “You speak the truth Natasha, quite right you are. You see Lady Y/n, I am what you call the perfect combination of both. I possess strength and power, as you shall also bear soon.”

A wave of pride and intrigue washed over as you considered his last statement, “In the books I used to read when I was younger, it always said that you were the God of thunder and lightning. Does that mean you could summon a bolt or a storm if you wanted to, like right now?”

Upon recognising Thor’s fiendish smirk, Tony immediately try to shutdown whatever the man was thinking, “Thor don’t you dare. I’m warnin-”

But a roar from the sky quickly shut him up. 

From the windows, you could see heavy, smoky clouds permeate the once bright sky; a haze that washed over with flashes of light announcing themselves clear in the thick of it all.

Thor smiled widely at his control of the sky above you, relishing in the awe you displayed.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning directly hit the tower, shutting down every source of energy in the complex.

Now sat in the dark, your eyes tried to adjust as Tony shouted, “For fuck-sake Point Break! I said no and this is why!”

“Woah.” You said, preventing Thor from even mustering the start of an apology. 

As your eyes raked over the room in front of you, golden hues replaced the faces of those around you. 

“Hey Doctor Banner, I think I found another enhancement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on schedule! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a nice week. I should be posting chapter seven this time again next week and it will be about a tour of the tower :)


End file.
